Family Time
by Hopeakaarme
Summary: Feeding a kid can't be that hard, can it? Shounen ai DaviKai.


Disclaimer: I own very little.

A/N: Adorable though they can be, the fanbase for this pairing is small -- inexistent, almost. So much so that if you see a fanwork of any kind, there is an about 95 percent possibility it's either done or requested by myself or a friend of mine.

Now, it's hardly a surprise this was written as a Christmas present to her.

* * *

Family Time

"Say, 'Ahh!'"

Davide couldn't help but smile as he looked at the two people in front of him. Kaoru was currently trying to get a spoon into Yoshirou's mouth, which the wee toddler didn't seem to agree with. This in itself was adorable – who could have thought the feared Viper could be so, well, domestic? – but the way Kaoru always opened his own mouth as though to mimic the child whenever Yoshirou did eat… that was enough to make his heart melt.

"He doesn't seem too hungry at the moment," Davide finally commented, bringing Kaoru's feeding attempts to a halt. "How about we let him off for now and try again later?"

"I don't see any 'we' here." Kaoru raised an eyebrow, then reached the refilled spoon towards the child, his mouth gain opening unconsciously. Davide was fairly sure he wasn't even aware of his little habit. "He can go when he's emptied at least half of the plate."

"Hear that, Yoshi-chan? Your Papa will be happy if you only eat half of your porridge. What do you say about the bottom half? Pu."

"Not funny, Hikaru." Kaoru's voice was almost a growl. "Were he to do that, the top half would end up on the floor, on the table, or in my hair."

"Your hair?" Davide blinked. "But… you are wearing your bandana." He pointed at the piece of green cloth currently covering the other man's hair. "Isn't it kind of hard to get the porridge to your hair through that?"

"Precisely. Do you really claim not to know what kind of a mess the kid is capable of making, fsshuuu?" Kaoru gave him a glare.

"Point, I guess." Davide grinned at Yoshirou, who grinned back. As he waved his fingers at the child, Kaoru managed to slip another spoonful through the momentarily unguarded little lips. "See, you can be a nice boy, Yoshi-chan. Now, do make your Papa happy, okay? Just a few bites more, there, that's my boy!"

Together they managed to coax Yoshirou into eating yet a bit more. Finally, with roughly half of the plate empty, Kaoru gave up. Setting the plate aside, he wiped Yoshirou's face clean before taking him off his chair and settling him on the floor. Grinning up at him, the boy happily squealed, "Papa!" before crawling towards the closest of his various discarded toys.

"Well," Davide said, smiling as he saw the soft expression on Kaoru's face. "He sure can be adorable when he wants to be. He'll be such a charmer when he grows up, that one – just like his Papa."

Kaoru's lips twitched into something resembling a smile as he scraped the remains of porridge from the table. Not everything that had left the plate had ended up in Yoshirou's stomach. "Charmer like his Papa, fsshuuu? Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"Aww, don't be like that." Ignoring the other's feeble protests, Davide drew Kaoru into an embrace. "Now, I know most people don't see it, but you are too charming. Very selectively so, perhaps, but that doesn't make it any less true. Truthfully, you're irresistible – but not always by talking truthfully. Pu."

"Oh, shut up for a while," Kaoru sighed even as he wrapped one of his arms around Davide's waist. "What you and the boy both should learn is that sometimes it's better to be just quiet, fsshuuu." He nodded towards Yoshirou, who was currently very busy banging a little xylophone with a toy racquet.

"Aw, but if it weren't for us, what would you do?" Davide grinned. "You'd be all alone, my poor Kaoru! You may be a good singles player but it's still lonely to be single. Pu."

"I'm warning you, Hikaru." Kaoru didn't sound very threatening. "One more pun and you're taking Yoshirou out for a walk."

"Like I'd try to get out of going out with the kid. Pu." Davide's grin got even wider as Kaoru pretended to swat him over the head. "Come with us? It's important to do activities with the whole family, you know."

"Oh, I know. That was your excuse the last time I was napping and you woke me up only to tell me I was going to be a wall in Yoshirou's blanket fort, fsshuuu." Nevertheless, far from protesting, Kaoru started looking for Yoshirou's outdoors gear. It wasn't very cold outside, but cold enough that the child couldn't go outside in his indoors clothes.

Soon enough the whole family was outside. Davide was carrying Yoshirou, who looked around with a wondering smile. There was something resembling a smile on Kaoru's lips, too, which naturally made Davide grin even more brightly than he otherwise would have.

It was lovely, Davide thought, just walking leisurely outside with his family. Not that he had anything against running, of course, but Kaoru was rarely up for talking when they were running and Davide liked just idly chatting like this. Yoshirou gave a word or two sometimes, too, appropriately random and childlike, of course, the occasional comments of "Daddy," "Papa," and, "Meow!" hardly adding anything but cuteness to the conversation.

Kaoru hissed, once, and Yoshirou attempted to imitate him. Kaoru seemed surprised for a while, then crouched a bit to get to eyelevel with their son. "No, not like that, Yoshirou," he said seriously. "It goes more like this, you hear? Fsshuuu." This time, Yoshi sounded more like an angry cat than a viper of any kind.

"No, no, that's how Kisuko is angry! It's, 'fsshuuu,' Yoshirou. Now try again!" As the attempt now was somewhat more resembling of the proud Papa's, Kaidou smirked. "That's it! Well done, Yoshirou!"

Davide laughed at his two vipers. How could someone be so incredibly adorable? "I love you, Amane Kaoru," he said sincerely, smiling brightly at Kaoru – and Yoshirou, too, of course.

Kaidou blinked up at him, then straightened his back, a hand smoothening the little bandana around Yoshirou's head as he smiled back. "I love you too, Amane Hikaru."


End file.
